Once Upon A Time
by N-I-N-T
Summary: A collection of Drabbles based around Resident Evil in Classic Fairytales. The readers decide what they want to see. Any pairings welcome, rated T. R&R!


"Once upon a time"

**Warning**: All the fairy tales are going to be changed to some extent, if you don't enjoy this, go back to the planet you came from.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Resident Evil, and I certainly don't own The Brother Grimm's Fairy Tales. I just loved them both so much that I decided to make a little bit of something out of it.

**Prompt:** The Frog King

**Pairing**: LeonxClaire

Once upon a time, there lived a young college student who was wracked with the pain of her brother's disappearance. For many days she tried to call her missing brother, day after day, night after night. Then one day it eventually became too much for the woman to handle. She stormed from her college leaving her professors in awe, and left to find her brother in the solitude of Raccoon City.

The city was located not far from the university she was attending, and it wouldn't take more than a few hours to reach. Or so that was what she hoped for when she left her university in search for her brother. But now she stood at the side of the road, thumb stuck out over the freeway and a steaming motorbike at the side of her.

There hadn't been a car for hours. There was no shelter to take cover under, as Raccoon city was surrounded by yards of desert on one side, and forest on the other. She just conveniently happened to be set on the side with deserts. The woman thought the set up strange, it was like the world was split in two parts, and Raccoon City was the center of it.

The young brunette heaved a sigh and sat down, keeping her thumb held high, but was losing hope that there would ever be another car. A thought stung at her and she glared into the depths of the city limits. Walking wouldn't be hard from where she was at now; it was just getting around in the city afterwards that would cost a fortune. Also, she would dread the day she had to leave her motorcycle stranded on the side of the road.

_woosh! _She heard in her ear, causing a panic in her heart. There was a car. She got to her feet and sprint after the vehicle waving her arms drastically.

"Wait, wait!" she yelled at the top of her lungs to alert the driver. The car slowly came to a stop, and a man popped his head out the passenger window, looking at the frantic woman.

"What's such a young girl all the way out here for, yelling?" The man's voice was nothing over a whisper, it was calm, but had a shaky interior. The woman could tell he had either been drunk earlier, or that he was worried over something. The young woman decided it didn't matter, and immediately started to plead.

"My motorcycle broke down on the way to the city, and I've been stranded out here for hours!" She cried pleadingly. "Please give me a ride?"

The man only cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm sure I could help you. But what will I get for giving you a twenty mile drive?"

The woman hesitated for a moment. "Whatever you want, sir! I have some money to give, a collection of expensive baseball cards, and another Harley Davidson at home!"

"No, no. I don't want those things. I just want your companionship. To drive with me through the city when we arrive, allow me to give you a tour of the large walls and stores, and I will give you a ride." The man answered dully.

Once again the woman looked at her surroundings, and then again at the driver. He was probably going to be one of the last people on this road for _another_ few hours, and he looked fairly innocent. A little too innocent, like he was a do-gooder.

Calmly she replied and threw open the passenger door, letting the man sit back on his side. "Whatever you want. Just drive!" She demanded and buckled the seatbelt before she could talk herself out of her decision. The man beside her smiled as he put the car back into drive and started down the road once more.

"My name's Leon Kennedy." The woman was too busy looking out the window when the man spoke to her, so she raised her eyebrows in reaction, unnerving the feeling of a conversation. There was an awkward pause, before Leon sharply coughed and looked at the woman.

"And yours?"

"Hmm, what? Oh, Claire Redfield." She grumbled, causing Leon's eyes to drop sadly back to the road. The girl wasn't listening.

"Like... the talked about Redfields?"

"The only." She added sarcastically.

Another set of silence settled into the car, and there was no other conversation until the duo arrived in the city. Claire motioned for Leon to stop at a diner, which seemed oddly quiet to his standards, and Claire jumped out.

"I'll be getting out here then."

"Wait, what about accompanying me through the city?" He asked with narrowed eyes. Claire only scoffed at him and walked to the entrance of the diner.

"Like I'd really do that, weirdo." Claire added innocently.

"You made a deal!" Leon countered with a childish pitch in his voice that she hadn't heard before.

"Yeah, well. Don't take me so seriously. Now scat before I call the police on you!"

"I AM the police!" his voice was now yelling level, and he went to get out of the car but stopped when Claire yelled back: "Well you won't be much longer if you keep harassing me!"

He grit his teeth, and then slammed his hands onto the steering wheel. Minutes later his car was absorbed by the city, and Claire could no longer see him.

"Bah, the freaks in this city!" She gave a hoarse laugh and slapped her knee, finding some kind of sick humor in playing with men. Claire entered the diner.

"Hello?" She called tiredly, rubbing her arm and giving out a relieved sigh.

_crunch, crunch, crunch. _Her eyebrows narrowed while listening to the sound.

"...Hello...?" She asked again when she saw a man leaned over a woman near a table. She froze. _What the hell's happening_, she thought and took a step back. The man turned at her, blood covered his face.

She knew this was irony, somehow, somewhere. There was on very pissed off man, and this was the way that God threw it in her face.

"..Look, I'll go... I don't mean to disturb you... Just, stay back." Claire backed into the wall behind her, and jumped. What she saw was more men piled at the window, biting at it, and clawing their way through the glass, trying to get at her.

This was what she got for breaking promises; she should have listened to her brother when he told her that there was nothing in the world worth breaking a promise for. The man in the diner was closing in on her when she dashed to the back exit. Swinging open the door, she was met with a gun, which by instinct she ducked away from.

"Get down!" The perpetrator yelled as he saw Claire. A deafening whistle blew through the air above Claire, and she knew without looking that the man behind her had fallen. Claire looked up and saw a hand outstretched for hers, and she smiled looking into Leon's blue eyes.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see you again." She added and grabbed his hand.

"Never thought I'd have to see you again." Leon retorted while pulling her up. "We should head to the police station. I'll keep you safe there."

Together they sprinted down the alleyway. They only stopped when Leon pointed out a police car parked near the side of the road. They sprinted to the small vehicle and dove inside when they saw that the doors were unlocked. Safe inside the police car, Claire hung her head back as Leon started up the engine. She didn't question where he got the key from.

"Claire, do me a favor and grab the gun from the glove box." Leon commanded. Claire was rudely pulled away from her stupor, and searched the glove box in silence. From the corner of his eye, Leon watched her.

"Looks like you're stuck with me after all." Leon added awkwardly, to which Claire only looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"'ey, every Frog needs his princess." She added while cocking the gun. Beside her Leon only grumbled.

**Author's Note:** HOW CHEESY WAS THAT? Enough to supply fifty pizzas? I think so. Ha-ha. So I don't really like this one. I figure for some of the shots later on I'll just wing the situations instead of using ones that are in the game. Felt that this plot in the story was decently fair to match "The Frog King" though. Plus, I wanted to start with "the frog King" no matter what. That was The Brother Grimm's 'official' first story, Therefore I wanted to start this Drabble with that! xD

**If you want to see another piece, review the Fic with the Fairy Tale you want to see, and the pairing. If it's a Fairy Tale I don't know, I'll have to watch/read it in order to write something about it. If neither of these are available, I'll ask for you to pick another fairy tale via message, but I'll do my best! :D **


End file.
